Insatiable
by InLust
Summary: Prompts in which Jemma Simmons is Dr. Simmons by day and Skye's passionate insatiable lover by night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I thought that since there is more than one part to this that I'd just upload it together, so that it's easier for me to reference. Like I said, when I write, I think of things in different universes. So despite all my one shots being one shots, I try to either 1) make the characterizations parallel to each other or 2) find ways to make my fics connect in my head.

Enjoy!

Prompt: Jemma surprises Skye by being rough in bed.

* * *

><p>Skye didn't know <em>why <em>she took _Fitz's_ advice. She should've thought about how bad of an idea it was to take his advice. He had been _insistent _on her taking his advice. She didn't really get it. But there wasn't anyone else on the bus that was really an expert on Jemma.

She should've been though. It had been a couple weeks since they've started dating. Jemma was one of the best people that Skye had ever dated. It was funny how chivalry came in the form of a British scientist who held two doctorates in fields she's never heard of and oh—-she's also a _**woman**_. Somehow, in between their life threatening missions and days of non-stop work, Jemma had proved to balance a relationship extremely well.

_**How** _she did it? Skye couldn't really answer. The only thing that Skye knew was that she wanted to do something nice for Jemma. Their most recent date, Jemma had defended Skye's honor, not by her brawn (like many of the guys Skye had dated) but just her words.

_"She's mine and I am lucky to date someone as wonderful as her. You should be ashamed for treating any woman any lesser because as I do recall, we are all born from women. So unless your mother is a whore, I don't believe you should be calling my girlfriend one."_

With those words, Jemma grabbed Skye's hand and walked out of the bar that they made a pit stop at. It had been the singlehandedly best night ever.

After a few days, Skye was still at awe and enamoured by Jemma's chivalry and maturity. So there she was, after getting Fitz's advice, outside of Jemma's door, trench coat and barely anything underneath.

She knocked softly and heard Jemma's voice float through the door softly.

A few seconds later, Skye pushed the door open and peeked her head in. Jemma had been standing at her desk, looking at films against the bright fluourescent light.

"Hi, sweetheart," Jemma greeted without a glance at Skye.

Skye bit her lip before standing closely behind Jemma, looking over her shoulder. "What're you looking at?"

"I am just analyzing an X-Ray from our most recent Centipede experiment," she said distractedly. She picked up her pen and made markings before placing it in her mouth. "Is there something that you needed?"

Skye pouted. Jemma always had a tendency to be overly focused on her work when time permitted. She pressed herself against Jemma's back. It didn't go unnoticed as Jemma leaned back comfortably into Skye.

"You _know…_," Skye started slowly as she placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"Mm?"

Skye slowly ran her hands up and down Jemma's sides as she kissed the base of her neck gently. "It was really sexy when you said that I was_yours_," her warm breath tickled the back of Jemma's ear, sending shivers down the scientist's spine. She ran her hand along Jemma's arm to reach for the X-Ray before removing it and placing it on the desk.

There was a slight tug and Jemma turned around. "I never-" kiss "-did-" kiss "-get to-" kiss "thank you for the other night," Skye admitted shyly before resorting to playing with Jemma's hands in hers.

Jemma groaned with satisfaction as she returned Skye's kisses. "What were you thinking of, darling?" she drawled out playfully. Her thickening accent sent shivers down Skye's spine.

Skye pulled her trench coat open slowly. _Just let her have her way with you_, Fitz's advice resonated in her mind. She quickly casted his voice out of her mind as Jemma's expression change immediately.

"_Anything **you**_ **want**."

There was a low growl that had came from Jemma's throat as she moved towards her. Skye felt like she was a desired prey that walked into a feast. She gulped before slipping her trench coat off.

She had felt naked with nothing but a white corset overlay with intricate lace that had a matching black laced thong with garters that attached to her knee highs.

Simmons pupils became blown with desire as she bit her bottom lip. Skye had never seen this side of the scientist. Jemma had always been so reserved and calm, chivalrous around Skye. Now, she had made Skye feel like a lost doe with the big bad wolf ready to pounce on her.

Jemma's lips caught Skye's in a rough kiss as her hands cupped her ass comfortably, pulling her as close as possible. Skye instantly squeaked as she clasped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Jemma pulled her lips away from Skye's painfully slow, leaving Skye lingering for more.

A satisfied sigh couldn't help but escape from her lips.

"**Anything. _I._ Want.**"

Jemma had the most intense stare as a smirk graced her lips. Skye's heart pounded so loudly in her ears she felt like if it was any louder she would lose balance. Suddenly, Jemma dipped her head and her lips attached themselves against Skye's neck. Skye dug her nails into the fabric of Jemma's sweater as her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled.

With a harsh bite, Skye let out a loud moan. There was going to be a mark there tomorrow. A mark there for _days_ indicating that she was Jemma's. _Jemma's_. The thought sent tingles straight down to her core.

"_Je_-**emma**," Skye let out shakily as her hands tangled themselves in the light brown locks.

The scientist pulled away quickly and Skye couldn't help but cry out in frustration. The intense sensations left tremors throughout her body. She didn't know how she was standing but that was easily remedied as Jemma pushed her onto the bed. Stunned by the ceiling suddenly coming into her vision, Skye attempted to gather her thoughts.

She could hear the sound of Jemma rustling to take off her clothes quickly. Her jeans dropped to the floor with a dull thud like she couldn't wait to get it off. When Skye looked up, Jemma had shed her clothes completely.

Her surprisingly athletic build had somehow left room for curves that Skye couldn't wait to shape with her own hands. She bit her lip. Little did she know that _Jemma was not_ going to be the one _being pleased_ for the night.

Skye couldn't tell how fast Jemma was moving anymore. She couldn't tell what Jemma was even doing to her anymore. She could feel everything everywhere. There were sensations that left her numb, yet trembling in arousal. Jemma's lips were on her lips then on her jaw then on her neck, continuously moving south to the tops of her breast. Her hands left goosebumps in their wake as Jemma gripped the lacy material roughly.

Jemma came back up to kiss her on her lips again. Her hands cupped her breast through the corset causing Skye to whimper out helplessly.

With a warm breath tickling her ear, Jemma whispered in a husky tone, "_I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to scream my name. And tomorrow, you won't be able to walk."_

Skye moaned loudly at the promise of the older woman. She hadn't expected this but the way her body was reacting had made her more than a willing participant.

Everything that Skye had ever felt with any other of her partners had suddenly paled in comparison to the experience she had with Jemma. All she could hear was the sound of tearing fabric as a cool air rolled across her breasts. She was stripped of the corset. Her eyes bulged in surprise as she saw Jemma sit up quickly and throw it aside.

Skye felt her mouth go dry as her body became more tense with need. She wanted to feel Jemma's hands all over her. As if, Jemma was able to read her mind, they were. Jemma hands were back on her breasts, kneading and pinching her nipples. The wetness pooled at her pussy. The slip of fabric was drenched.

They both shifted and suddenly they felt like two pieces of a puzzle that met perfectly. Jemma could feel how embarrassingly wet Skye had gotten from how rough she was treating her body. Likewise, Skye felt Jemma's wetness from how much satisfaction she had gotten from the power over Skye.

Their bodies pressed together tightly as Jemma grabbed both of Skye's hands and pinned them to the sides of her head. Her knee pressed hard against her center and a small scream escaped from the back of Skye's throat. She lifted and rocked her hips against Jemma's thigh before lifting her own.

Jemma had been pressing harder and harder into her as her hips began to move in tandem with Skye's. There were moans and groans, skin slapping, gasps—-the rubbing was not enough. Skye wanted _more_—wanted _anything_ that Jemma could give her.

"**Fuck** me!" Skye exclaimed unconsciously.

"_Of course_, darling," Jemma groaned out.

Skye felt the rough grip on her left wrist disappear only to feel where it had gone. Jemma pressed two fingers in between her thigh and Skye's entrance.

Skye whimpered. She was so wet. _**Ready**_. Jemma's dominance over her body was becoming too much. She had not expected this from reserved, kind, and considerate Jemma.

Without a warning, Jemma's fingers hooked themselves around the thin lace and entered Skye. Her body flourished with pleasure; in the back of her mind, she knew she had screamed Jemma's name over and over. She could barely take it but Jemma didn't seem to care.

It was like her whole body was on fire. Jemma's fingers were the flint, striking the fire. They plunged in and out of her without abandon. A rhythm that suddenly became too much for Skye to handle as one leg spread further apart and her knee pushing against Jemma's center. Jemma's name had fallen from her lips over and over as she fell apart over and over.

It didn't matter to Jemma as she felt Skye's pussy clench around her fingers. The sounds of her cries spurred her on as she continued to pumped in and out.

There was a desire for contact. A shameless intimacy that Skye wanted as Jemma took her roughly. Her free arm seized Jemma against her body. Her other wrist was surely going to be bruised tomorrow with Jemma's grip on it. Her pussy was getting sore but she couldn't help but bask continuously in the pleasure that followed.

Jemma shoved her knee against her hand to give more leverage, helping to push her fingers deep into Skye. The panting. The groaning. The crying. The sounds all seemed to melt together.

"I—I ca-can't," Skye said tiredly as she couldn't help but hump Jemma's fingers. She whimpered, pleading. Jemma didn't say anything, her eyes still darkened with arousal. They kissed again, Jemma's tongue entered her mouth causing her moan. Skye didn't know if you could die because of sex. But the rate at which Jemma was going, it was going to be the death of her.

Suddenly, Jemma's thumb met her clit. Skye couldn't tell how her girlfriend was doing it anymore. As her fingers pumped in and out, her thumb was rubbing furiously against her clit. The sensations were too much as Skye felt her body implode. Every inch of her body seized at the overpowering orgasm.

She couldn't tell who had screamed in pleasure anymore. Her mind had suddenly shut down as the waves overtook her. She felt her thigh that was in between Jemma's legs get wetter in the back of her mind. But the only real sensation that seemed to linger was Jemma's fingers interlocking with hers as she came.

The next morning, Skye woke up in the scientist's arms. The warmth had been significantly different than the fire they had the previous night. However, her body was completely sore. There were light bruises on her wrists. She wasn't sure she could even move her legs.

She couldn't help but turn around and look at Jemma's calm sleeping face. She had begun to understand Fitz's insistence on taking his advice now. Jemma was the definition of a lady in the streets and a freak in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The prompt was "sort of a sequel to the one you wrote where Jemma surprises Skye by being rough in bed. Jemma surprises Skye by bringing in toys, strap ons/ vibrators etc. but It's Jemma using them on Skye"

* * *

><p>Skye had been waiting for Jemma to get back from where ever she had disappeared to in her room long enough to feel like she was getting bored. Letting out a small sigh, her curiosity grew causing her to turn on the light box mounted on Jemma's wall above her desk.<p>

She ran her fingers across the bottom of the light box to find the switch before turning it on. The flickering light filled the room and the picture that Jemma had last been looking at became clearer. Studying the complicated image before her she hadn't realized that the door opened and someone had entered.

It wasn't until a breath tickled the back of her neck that she tried to turning around but found a pair of hands firmly on her waist.

"It's just me," Jemma greeted as she placed her chin on Skye's shoulder.

Skye happily leaned back into Jemma as she began kissing her neck. "I didn't know when you would get back." She giggled as Jemma nuzzled her neck slightly.

"I wanted to build suspense as to what I had planned for you," Jemma responded coyly. She nipped slightly at Skye's neck causing her to gasp.

There was something about the way that Jemma took control that Skye found herself submitting to. Skye still blushed at the thought of the first time they had sex. She couldn't help but find herself letting Jemma have her way with her body more often than not.

Jemma pulled away from Skye's neck. A small moan came in response to the loss.

"Pants off."

Skye nodded and undid her zipper before pushing her jeans down. She kicked it aside and wanted to turn around to meet Jemma.

"Hands on the desk."

She placed her palms on the desk. Her body shivered as the cool air ran down her legs and between her thighs. The heat coming from her core wasn't a secret.

Jemma's hands caressed Skye's bare ass before one slid to her stomach. Her fingers fanned out before she trailed down to reach the apex of her thighs. Skye moaned as soon as Jemma's hand cupped her mound.

She held back the whine in the back of her throat as Jemma slowly slid her fingers between her folds. Her whole body flushed as the touch. The heat reached her cheeks the fastest as soon as she felt Jemma's fingers slide against her wetness. She pushed her hips back into Jemma craving more.

"Please don't tease me Jemma," Skye begged as her fingers gripped the desk.

Jemma hushed her as she pushed flush against Skye's back. "I have a toy that I want to use on you, but I need to make sure you're ready for it," she casually responded as her fingers continued their dance in front of her entrance. Skye moaned feeling wetter by the second.

"P-please-"

Two fingers pushed into her and she let out a low groan. Her head bowed. Her hips moving back and forth as Jemma pushed her fingers in and out of her. Skye moaned and groaned as she felt Jemma spread her fingers inside of her heat.

The other hand slid up Skye's chest and grabbed her breast through her shirt. Another moan followed as she threw her head back in satisfaction. Her hands moved to clench the edge of the desk.

A warm breath touched her neck before Jemma's lips latched themselves onto her neck.

"Jem-fuck-"

Skye moaned loudly as Jemma added a third finger. She felt so full. Her girlfriend's body pressed against her back. Her lips kissing, sucking-_fuck, there's going to be another mark._ It sent shivers through her body.

A hand moved to keep Jemma's head in place. Skye knew that she shouldn't interrupt Jemma's ministrations. She was panting at how Jemma played her body.

Her muscles were beginning to tighten. She was getting so close. Jemma sensed this and picked up the pace, firing in and out of her pussy. Her body shuddered as her pussy clenched around Jemma's fingers.

Just as she came, Jemma pulled her fingers out and Skye let out her whine.

"Fuck-Jemma!" Skye whined angrily almost sobbing.

Jemma was no longer pressed against her back. Skye heard a distinct sound of Jemma unzipping her pants before a rustling of jeans. Skye turned around ready to yell at her girlfriend for teasing her, when she found herself being pushed to sit on the desk.

"Sorry about that," Jemma said with a smirk at the corner of her lips. Cheeky. "Are you ready?"

Skye furrowed her brows in confusion. She took a moment to look down between Jemma's leg before blood rushed to her cheeks once more. This was what Jemma had wanted to use on Skye all week. Now, the harness was snug on her hips and the size of the member surprised Skye.

At Jemma's raised eyebrow, Skye bit her bottom lip and nodded. She reached out to pull the scientist in for a kiss. Jemma wasted no time, seeking dominance in their kiss as she pushed her hips into Skye's. Neither of them could tell anymore who was moaning and who was deepening the kiss.

Skye knew that she craved more of Jemma. She threw her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her in closer. Her hands found the front of Jemma's shirt and began unbuttoning it quickly. Jemma followed suit and practically ripped off Skye's tshirt before undoing her bra with ease.

Skye pushed off Jemma's shirt in a frenzy before tugging at her bra straps. She pulled away from Jemma's kiss for air.

Jemma's eyes were dark with arousal as she stared hungrily at Skye. The look made Skye sopping wet. Her thighs were coated with her juices and her pussy was dripping.

Jemma dropped to her knees and began lapping up Skye's essence. Skye's fingers tangling themselves in the brown locks holding her in place between her legs. Her moans filled the room as Jemma continued enthusiastically. Her thighs began to shake as another orgasm threatened but Jemma pulled away and began kissing up her body.

Her chest heaved as Jemma's eyes locked onto hers. Her lips still moved up painfully slow her breast. Her hips bucked as Jemma sucked on her nipple, her other hand came up to flick the other.

Every sensation that Jemma elicited from Skye was a series of reactions that could only end in an explosion. She felt the pressure build up between her legs. The anticipation of Jemma pushing into her.

Jemma pulled away once more. Skye's breath hitched as Jemma's lips met her neck once more. Slowly, gingerly pressing kisses up her neck until she nipped gently at her earlobe.

"Let me know if it's too much for you," she whispered.

Skye gasped as the toy pressed at her entrance. She couldn't tell if Jemma's three fingers had prepared her enough for this. Her arms found their way around Jemma's neck once more, clinging onto Jemma as if it'd hold her all together.

Jemma didn't give a warning as she pushed into Skye. Skye let out a small whimper before going silent. The toy stretched her further and pushed deeply into her pussy in ways that Jemma hadn't done before. Her nails dug into Jemma's shoulders as her body imploded. She hadn't realized that Jemma had remained still as she adjusted to the size.

"Fuck-" she sighed out.

"You can take it," Jemma grunted out as her hands found Skye's waist and held her in place.

Slowly, Jemma pulled out of Skye until the tip remained before pushing back into Skye. She continued the slow rhythm as Skye slowly fell apart. As soon as Skye bit her bottom lip tightly, Jemma quicken her thrusts.

Jemma growled as her grip around Skye's waist tightened. Her thrusts became more erratic as she watched Skye. Her eyes screwed shut, bruised lips, hanging mouth. Low breaths came softly but Jemma knew that Skye was holding back her screams.

She pushed in deeply into Skye, swirling her hips subtly. Skye gasped and fell forward against Jemma, her nails scratching down her girlfriend's body. Jemma hissed slightly as the pain before thrusting harder into Skye. One of her hands let go of Skye's hip before reaching between them and pressing against her clit.

Skye screamed as she finally did what Jemma had wanted. Her scream became a loud groan of pleasure and her hips no longer remained still. She hips moved to meet Jemma's thrust. She could feel Jemma's lips curl into a smile at the base of her neck. Jemma thrusted into her with abandon.

The air filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of skin slapping and satisfied moans.

Jemma's fingers rubbed Skye's clit faster as she continued to thrust in and out. Skye could feel herself tighten once more. She was so close.

"_Come, Skye._"

Skye came screaming Jemma's name. Her pussy tightened around the toy, sucking it in as she hugged Jemma tightly against her. Her whole body trembled as the pleasure exploded throughout her body. The pressure released through sobs of pleasure. It wasn't long before Skye let out a small sigh, her mind slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
